That's What I Want for Christmas
by White Tiger99
Summary: With a little scheming, some former rangers hope to re-ignite love between two of their friends that never really died down over the holidays.


I had hoped to post this story last year, but never got around to doing so. I have high hopes to finish this before Christmas for everyone. And I will also be working on my other story as well. Happy Holidays.

* * *

"Son of a …." Kimberly Hart muttered to herself as she slammed the door to the rented jeep shut. Pulling her wool black ruffled coat tighter, she shoved her hands deep into the pockets.

"Of course we couldn't do Palm Springs. That just wouldn't be Christmas-y," she said out loud. Kicking at the ground in frustration, she hurriedly fixed her pink scarf so that it completely covered her neck and began to walk up the isolated mountain road only to let loose a blood-curdling scream.

Tommy Oliver's shoulders shot up immediately, trying to drown out the scream which only seemed to echo on and on. "I forgot just how painful that scream was."

Kim glared, stomping up to him and whacking him across the arm. "Why didn't you say something? I didn't expect to see you."

To say she had been startled would be an understatement. Of all the people she would have expected to find on this snow covered, forested road leading up to the rental property that she and her former teammates had rented for Christmas, Tommy Oliver was not one of them.

Pulling his grey cableknit beanie down over his ears, Tommy did his best to hide the look of disappointment that crossed his face. "Sorry to disappoint you," he stated as he kicked at the ground.

Kim bit her lower lip as confusion briefly crossed over her face. She'd always known him better than anyone; in fact, sometimes she wondered if she knew him better than he knew himself. She didn't understand why he seemed so sad. _It couldn't be because of what I said, could it?_

Licking her lip, Kim pushed her black beanie back on her head a bit and stepped forward. "Hey," she said softly as she laid a hand on his arm. "It's just that I thought you weren't coming. I am glad you're here."

Kim thought she saw a flicker of a smile trace over Tommy's face before his typical stoic mask was once again put on. "They let you leave the airport like that," he stated in exasperation as he took a small step away from her, gesturing at the tires.

Kim quickly stuck her hand in her pocket, carefully to mask the sadness that she was afraid had crossed her face. "Yeah, I know. Can you believe it? No one even offered to put chains on, and I obviously had a blonde moment."

"They should be held liable." Walking over to the jeep, he quickly popped open the trunk, grabbing the two large suitcases out of the back. "Only two, huh?"

Any trace of warmth and feeling that had started to creep up on Kimberly was instantly erased. "Yes, only two. And one of them is full of presents. I'll get the rest," Kim said heatedly as she grabbed the backpack, purse, dufflebag, and three grocery bags that were in the backseat of the car.

"Hey, I was just teasing," Tommy stated softly as he closed the trunk.

In a move reminiscent of her youth, Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Listen, why don't I drop you off at the house while we wait for the others."

"Wait, you mean no one else is here yet," Kim asked as her eyes lifted skyward, noting the snowflakes that were once again beginning to fall.

"Nope, Tommy replied as he moved the two suitcases into the trunk of his own black jeep. Lifting his head, his eyes took in the snow that was beginning to come down strong. "Shit."

"What," Kim asked nervously as she threw the bags into the backseat.

"They said another front was supposed to be moving in. I'm just worried about everyone else getting here," Tommy noted as he made his way over to the passenger door and opened it for Kim.

Keeping her face down, Kim masked the smile that had spread across her face from Tommy's kind gesture. _Ever the gentleman…_

"Where were you going," Kim asked as Tommy climbed in and started up the car, giving it a moment to warm up.

"I was going to the store to get some more food. Once I got unpacked and got a fire going, I realized it might be nice to have something to snack on until everyone got here. Everyone kept calling me, telling me about their delays…"

"Same here," Kim interrupted as she held her hands in front of the air vents like she would in front of a fire, savoring the warm air pouring out of them. "Aisha said that her and Rocky's flight got delayed out of Chicago. Same for Trini and Billy in Boston."

Tommy threw a quick glance at Kim as he started the car, trying to hide the worry he was beginning to feel. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Tommy," Kim said slowly as she turned in her seat to face him. "What's wrong?"

Throwing another quick look over at Kim as he threw his car into a u-turn, Tommy began, "It's nothing. It's just that Adam and Tanya aren't able to fly out of New York. And Jason and Kat are stuck in Minnesota."

"Wait you mean…."

"Yep," Tommy replied softly as he slowly navigating up the road up to their rented house through the snow, which was now coming down furiously. "We're here alone."

* * *

"They're going to kill us you know," Aisha said after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"No, they won't," Billy said as he plopped down next to Aisha on the couch.

"Two nights is all it's going to take," Jason added.

"Let's hope so. I feel so guilty doing this to all those people in Mammoth," Kat said softly as she snuggled into Jason's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, Kat. They're going to have awesome snow for their slopes after this little blizzard Billy created dies down," Adam stated as he brought Tanya over a cup of hot chocolate.

"Let's just hope they don't strangle each other," Trini tried to add light-heatedly.

The group of friends laughed, but the laughter quickly died off as they began to realize that their plans could backfire on them in a big way, resulting in a consequence none of them hoped would be realized.


End file.
